As a display panel is widely applied to a variety of electronic devices, for example the display panel has been widely used in smartphones, tablet personal computers, laptop computers, digital cameras, portable cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), thin televisions and other electronic devices, a research on the display panel becomes increasingly deep.
An annular display panel is taken as an example. A hollowed-out region is arranged in a central portion of the display panel, and upper and lower display regions are formed due to blocking of the hollowed-out region, the upper and lower display regions are discontinuous. For a data line that generally penetrates through a column of sub-pixels in a vertical direction, the data line is blocked due to the hollowed-out region. Therefore, it is impossible to use a drive design in the conventional technology to drive the display panel with the hollowed-out region.
Therefore, an urgent problem to be solved in the art is to provide a complete solution for driving the display panel with the hollowed-out region.